forlornconceptplotfandomcom-20200213-history
Silvia
Silvia is the first Demigod and 'Child-Of' to accompany our main group. She is the elder sister of Amber and the daughter of the 'Ambassador'/'Ruler' being of Forlorn.Silvia is the owner of the legendary weapon of light. She accompanies the group and other guardians in hope to help them. Due to Silvia's god-like status as an angel, she does not die of age, leading to her age being unknown. ''Appearance 'Silvia' is a pale skinned young woman of average height of 5'5.5". 'Silvia' has long thick,silky,shiny, white hair that is let down, however her bangs are tied back into a braided crown with Angel Wing clips. 'Silvia' has ice-blue crystal like eyes due to having visual problems when she was younger, she is not completely blind but more-so-than less. 'Silvia' is light and has a small frame which goes well with her angelic look. Clothing Her clothing consists of several main pieces. She wears a neck piece that ends at her collarbone, ending in frills that look like angel wings, while it is pinned together with an ice-blue/aqua rain drop pin/gem. Her white dress, near the chest opens into a two angel wing like display,being small. Her waist is covered in a light blue (almost white) silk that sparkles and has a harlequin opal effect of different shades of light blues, that wraps around the waist and flows to her elbows, and wraps neatly around them too. Her dress opens up just a bit below her pelvic region, showing a small silk skirt underneath the dress, however it is not long. The dress shows a crescent moon shape after the opening, showing 'Silvia's' legs. These are covered from the knee below in a stocking like silk- the same harlequin opal silk as her waist and skirt - but in a more white tone, however it's not so noticeable on either pieces. They have a light blue wrapping around the top and near the heel and toes, in which are not covered. On the ankle the same white angel wing design is displayed from the clips and top of the dress. She does not wear any footwear, but also wears the same type of raindrop pin from her dress on a set of earrings. History Born a child of the ruler of the Spirit world, and ''Child-Of-Light, being a demigod, Silvia had a major role to play in protecting the world's, she and three others much like her, Child-Of-Peace, Child-Of-Darkness and Child-Of-Soul agreed to use their strength to protect the bond and peace between the worlds.However, the Child-Of-Soul, grew corrupted and unleashed their true power. Silvia and her team tried to stop them, but in the end they had to remove the Child-Of-Souls' power, and grace, which left them powerless and wingless. In a final outlash they attacked the group, injuring them, explaining Silvia's trouble eye troubled eye-sight. Soon after she and her group all took the role of Children-Of-Souls. Once this was done things settled down, she and her group trained guardians, the guardians to honoraries and so forth. She then was told by her father, that she had a younger sister on the way, who's name was Amber. ''Personality 'Silvia' is a shy and quiet person, normally staying silent unless she utters wise words or words of encouragement and knowledge. She is kind and humble and tries her best to help the heroes fight against the enemy, even with her lack of good eyesight. She is regarded as loyal and kind, putting others before herself , like a good leader. She never considered herself as such,due to being quiet modest. She dislikes fighting but does it anyways. She prefers to injure them to the point they cant fight but dislikes killing people off by her own hand. She does everything in her power to protect her sister even if it means she dies in the process. Traits and Abilities ''Silvia' ' is a very skilled healer and archer, however she dislikes healing for some odd reason so she rarely uses her staff. Silvia's ''archery skills are normally always accurate, being able to hit something with her eyes close. She also has a good amount of skill when it comes to magic, being able to summon her weapons and staff along with other items from pure light. She is elegant and speedy in battle, almost like she is dancing if she summons a sword. 'Weaknesses' To put it bluntly 'Silvia' has a fear of the dark. Not that she finds darkness bad, but due to her bad eyesight and light based magic, she struggles to summon light or weapons, which leads her defenceless. She is also weak to weaponry that is bullet based. Quotes * ''"Oh..." * "Theres always a positive, you just need to find it" * "Oh wow" * "Oh dear.." * "Just keep smiling." ''Trivia'' * Silvia dies while sacrificing herself for Ambers safety * It is unknown if she will be brought back * She is more powerful than she lets on * She still mourns the loss of her friend * She likes music boxes * She likes clouds since they look like her fluffy wings Category:Light Angel Category:Guardian Category:Characters Category:Demi-God